


thoughts (kakashi hatake)

by ETERNlTYS



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETERNlTYS/pseuds/ETERNlTYS
Summary: 𝐓𝐇𝐎𝐔𝐆𝐇𝐓𝐒 .| ❝ 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭 ❞ | ༉‧₊˚✧in which the thoughts of a young anbu girlonly tell the love story between two teens whoonly yearned for what they couldn't reach(   𝗳𝗹𝘂𝗳𝗳   |   𝗾𝘂𝗶𝗰𝗸 𝘂𝗽𝗱𝗮𝘁𝗲𝘀   |   𝗳𝗲𝗺! 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝗲𝗿   )━━ kakashi x reader   |   ongoing !𝗽𝗹𝗼𝘁 © ETERNlTYS, 2020𝗻𝗮𝗿𝘂𝘁𝗼 © masashi kishimoto, 1999𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗿𝘁𝗲𝗱: 9·12·20𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗶𝘀𝗵𝗲𝗱: ???
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Kudos: 22





	1. - ˏˋ ☁︎ ˊˎ -

☁︎  
 _kakashi-senpai, what are lovers?_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ summary _   
_in which a young girl in love goes through the stages of infatuation within her own mind._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ warnings _   
_mostly fluff, sweet and innocent romance. may include major character death._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ disclaimer _   
_i do not own naruto or its characters, i only only own my own plot ideas and oc characters._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


started ━ （ 9 | 12 | 2020 ）  
ended ━ （ n | a ）  
 _currently ongoing..._  
  
  


**© ETERNlTYS**


	2. ━━━━

☁︎  
**_stage 1_**  
_butterflies_


	3. 000;

☁︎

_do you know what it feels like to be in with someone you'll never reach...?_

_i do._

_and it's painful._


	4. 001;

☁︎

_he's absolute perfection._

_the complete opposite of me._


	5. 002;

☁︎

_he's my anbu captain_ _,_ _yet one minute he's calm and gentle with me._

_the next he's rude and hurtful._

_why?_


	6. 003;

☁︎

_his name?_

_hatake kakashi._


	7. 004;

☁︎

_lord third assigned me on a group mission._

_kakashi, tenzou and me._


	8. 005;

☁︎

_kakashi told him, he and tenzou c_ _ould_ _do it alone._

_of course they c_ _ould._

_i'm nothing compared to them._


	9. 006;

☁︎

_tenzou smacked him on the back._

_and told him i was one of best anbu members_ _on our team._

_kakashi barely glanced at me and left._


	10. 007;

☁︎

_why are you so nice to me tenzou?_

_why can't he be like you?_


	11. 008;

☁︎

_i'm awake, bright and early._

_today's the day._


	12. 009;

☁︎

_i'm ready for this mission._

_i won't let you down captain._

_i promise._


	13. 010;

☁︎

_we failed._

_i failed._

_this is a my fault._

_i shouldn't have come on this mission._


	14. 011;

☁︎

_he hates me now, more than ever._

_i know it._

_why didn't i listen?_


	15. 012;

☁︎

_all i could hear was yelling, telling me how stupid i was jumping in front of him like that._

_he said harsh words, one's he's never said to me._

_tears swelled in my eyes._

_until another voice joined in._


	16. 013;

☁︎

_tenzou only shouted louder at kakashi while he took my hand into his._

_and somehow this only made things worse._


	17. 014;

☁︎

_why is love so hard?_

_just why?_


	18. 015;

☁︎

_kakashi hit him._

_he hit tenzou._


End file.
